


In The Arms Of An Angel

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, And the Archangel of Justice, But he does need to find a new vessel, But there's a child who dies, Death has marked Levi, Developing Friendships, Familial Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gabriel is the Archangel Of Children, Godstiel done fucks up, Godstiel is a bitch, He's going to reap him himself, He's kind of a dick at first, Healer Raphael (Supernatural), His name is Levi, I'll shank you, Levi just has that affect on people, Levi prays to Raphael, Levi's mommy is a drug addict, Lucifer comes to like one (1) human, Raph is so mystified by this request, Raphael isn't dead, Someone prays to him, Terminal Illnesses, absolutely no one, and never there, and no one, and stops being a dick, back off bitch, because he killed Raphael, but quickly warms up, but to stay with him until he dies, but you know what i mean, first he steals something dear to Raphaels heart, he agrees tho, he's mystified, his daddy is in the navy, not really - Freeform, not to heal him, seriously, sorry - Freeform, steals from Death, then he steals something close to Deaths heart, this kid is a god, which is extremely rare, without an ulterior motive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Castiel does not kill Raphael when he blows his vessel apart, it's just a vessel after all, and merely sends him to the winds. On the run, in search for a new vessel capable of holding him, Raphael gets his first prayer since The Black Death. It's been a long time since he's answered them personally. And this changes everything. Godstiel, Winchesters, Leviathans, and a kid with stage five terminal Leukemia. What's next? How's this change the story?
Relationships: Raphael & OC (Supernatural)
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

While it wasn’t painful, having his vessel obliterated, it was a rather large inconvenience for him to have to go out and find himself a new vessel strong enough to not combust should he try to use it. Raphael was not bothered by having his vessel obliterated by his uppity younger brother, not in the physical sense, but it irritated him, more at the task of simply having to find a new one, vessels strong enough to contain Archangel’s were far and in between.

His own true vessel had not been born yet, there was no need for him to be on Earth longer then absolutely necessary, leaving him to seek out potential vessels on his own, a rather tedious task.

Aggravation took hold, when he couldn’t find any who were strong enough to carry him, and he huffs, falling still, crossing his arms in irritation.

A voice, young, a youth, cut through the irritated haze settling over his mind, someone was praying to him, _him_ , he hasn’t had a prayer directed to him since The Black Death, he was intrigued, dare he say, curious, so he listened, if just for the amusement of one calling out to him for something.

_“Mr. Rafafell…Can you please….Can you please help me…..I start my new medicine tomorrow and I’m scared…..They say you’re the Doctor of Heaven….And I don’t know if that’s true….But they said so….So I think it is….They say I’m really, really sick…..I hear them talking to each other and they don’t know…..But they say….They say I’m going to die soon…..And I don’t want to be on my own when I do……You don’t have to if you don’t want to…….But I was wondering if you’d….If you’d come….Because I’m scared….Please….”_

The feathers of his wings bristle slightly, at the audacity, death was a natural force of nature, there was nothing he could do to stop it, and he had other more dire things to be tending to, such as finding a suitable vessel so he could give his annoying younger brother a piece of his mind.

But he was intrigued, at the aspect of someone merely wanting his presence, not asking him to interfere nor heal, just for his presence. He’s never heard a prayer like that before, humans were always demanding things from him, heal this one, heal that one, and they cursed his name when he did not. But this one, this youth had not asked to be healed, they’d merely asked for him to offer some company.

Sighing, forgoing his search for a while wouldn’t be so dastardly, and he opens his wings, following the bond the direct prayer created between himself and the giver.

…

The intrigued Archangel appeared in a hospital room, bright and colorful, unnecessary colorful figures painted on the walls, it took a moment, but he realized soon enough, that it was a pediatric ward. It was a child who had called up on, not just a youth, but a child. A nurse steps through him, leaving for the night, completing what needed to be completed before she could, readying medicines for the morning on the small counter, refilling the child’s cup.

His attention turns to the giver of the prayer, humming to himself, he steps closer. Dark curls framing his youthful face, pale in color, hands folded together in prayer. Huffing slightly, Raphael bends, reaching for the chart hanging on the end of the bed, and pulls it up, flipping the top open to see the writing inside.

_Leukemia. Stage five._

Emerald green eyes look up to the boy curling up under a bright comforter, around a large stuffed monkey, and his lips quirk in amusement, fitting, of course the child would hold onto one of his associated animal.

His gaze flits back to the chart in his hands.

_Terminal, life expectancy two years, new treatment scheduled 9/22 beginning at 9am._

“Levi?”

His eyes snap up at the call of a voice, looking over to the boy, assuming that was his name, when bright green eyes snap open from the boy’s bed, and his head lifts from his large monkey’s furry chest, to see who was calling his name. Raphael hums in amusement at the shade of eye color, very curious, he vaguely feels as though he’s being set up, by some higher power, Father had a strange sense of humor.

Levi whines softly, ducking his head back into his monkey’s furry chest, curling up on himself, he knew what time it was. “Hi…”

“Hi, sweetie.” His night nurse, Mrs. Sandy Porter, was a portly little woman, full of life and love in her heart, all for the children under her care. “It’s that time again, sweetie.” The small child whines again, ducking into his monkey, shaking his head. “I know you don’t like it, sweetie, but it’ll help you feel better.”

“Is it going to burn like it did last time?”

The nurse smiles softly, trying to keep the sadness away, but the Archangel can see it. “I hope not, sweetie, I do hope not.” She pulls his arm out gently, inserting the end into the port on his arm, and pushing the stopper slowly.

Raphael watches closely, as the woman administered the medicine, the child whining again, curling his arm back in when she releases her gentle grip. “It hurts, Mrs. Porter.”

The nurse sighs softly, brushing her fingers through his dark curls, a sadness seeping into her voice. “I know, sweetie, I know, I’m sorry.”

…

_Levi hums to himself, kicking happily on the swing in his dreams, where the pain and beeping of the machines faded away, and he felt better again. Kids were running around and playing, giggling and laughing, all things created by his own mind, and their noise was faded, background noise._

_The Archangel joined him in his dreams, through the nights, keeping himself out of sight, seated on a bench beside the swing set the child always went to, humming to himself as he swung. It was a memory that was remembered vividly, so lovingly, one that meant to so much to him._

_A part of him is confused, as to why he’d taken interest in the boy, why he had remained for this long, he didn’t understand why he felt a semblance of sympathy for the child when it was time to take his medicine, the small whines and sniffles he’d let out when it burned, when his small body would ache, when he’d get sick in the dark of night, huddled over a basin, a nurse rubbing soothingly at his small back as he heaved up what little food he’d taken in that day._

_The dream the boy never faltered, it was always the same thing, always this park, this swing set, always the same thing, night after night._

_He watches the boy kick one last time, and jump forward, landing steadily on his feet, in a spray of pebbles, giggling to himself. He watches as the child walks towards him, climbing up on the bench beside him, and kicks his feet lightly._

_‘Who are you?’_

_Raphael stares in wonder, this child had seen him, even though he hadn’t revealed his presence to him. ‘You can see me?’_

_Levi nods lightly, turning to look up at him, bright green eyes meeting his. ‘I saw you in my room, and sitting here, for the whole week. But you never said anything, so I figured you wanted to be alone, and never said anything either.’_

_Will wonders never cease._

_‘You are a clairvoyant?’_

_The child stares at him. ‘What does that mean?’_

_‘You have the power to see things beyond the range of natural vision.’_

_‘I don’t get it.’_

_He sighs softly. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ Shaking his head, he turns away, looking over the park for a silent moment. ‘You called on me, asking me to keep you company, did you not?’_

_Levi looks up at him, his head flitting around, and it forces him to look back down at him, from the movement he sees in the corner of his eye. ‘Are you Rafafell?’_

_‘Raphael, not Rafafell.’_

_The boy tilts his head slightly. ‘Rafa—fell?’_

_‘No, say it with me ‘Raph—’’_

_‘Raph’_

_‘—ael’_

_‘—ael’_

_He nods. ‘Raphael. I am Raphael.’_

_Levi smiles up at him, an excited spark lighting his naturally bright green eyes, and he turns, pulling his knees up under him, crawling closer slightly. ‘Really?’_

_‘Who else would be able to meet you here?’_

_‘This is so cool!’_

_Raphael raises a hand, to stop the boy, his eyes continue to shine though. ‘I do not usually make these sorts of visits, I do not usually answer prayers, so listen carefully, there is nothing I can do for you, you’ve already been marked by Death, he will come for you no matter what I try to do.’_

_‘I know.’ The child looks down for a moment, and he turns to look down at him, when he sees him lift his head again, staring at the look of resignation that shines in those bright green eyes. ‘I know I am going to die. I knew for a long time. I can feel it. I know I am. Nothings working anymore, even though they keep trying, but I know it is not working.’ The boy takes a breath softly. ‘I just…I just don’t want to be alone when I do. Mommy doesn’t usually come visit, and daddy can’t because of his job, so…so I just don’t want to be alone when I do go. I don’t want you to do anything for me. I just want…..I just want you to stay with me until….until I do die.’_

_The Archangel stares at him. ‘You aren’t going to ask me to heal you?’ It mystifies him, all humans ask that of him, expecting him to work at their beck and call, he’s never, not in his entire long life, had someone simply ask him to keep them company, just to be there, never. ‘You just want me to….to be with you?’_

_Levi nods lightly, rubbing at his cheek. ‘I…I’m ready…I’m tired…I’ve been fighting for so long…It’s been years…Longer then I can remember…I’m okay....I’m going to die and I’m okay….I just don’t want to die all alone.’_

_He sighs softly, it’s a strange feeling that enters his chest, one he hasn’t felt in such a long time, not since his family had been torn apart. ‘I will stay with you.’_

_The child smiles, a happy smile, one wouldn’t think this child knew he was going to die from how happy he always was, unless it was all a charade, which he had suspicions of, but he’d keep those to himself. ‘You will?’_

_‘Of course, I am an angel of comfort.’_

_Levi smiles, looking down to his feet, watching them swing back and forth as he kicked them slightly. ‘You will really stay?’_

_Raphael sighs again, finally looking away to inspect his nails, nodding once. ‘I have given you me word, I don’t say things I don’t intend to stay true on, I will stay with you.’_

_The child looks up at him, he doesn’t return the gesture, but he sees him smile from the corner of his eye. ‘Thank you, Mr. Raphael.’_

_He only hums in acknowledgement._

_…_

Raphael can’t stay at the boy’s side all of the time, not physically, as he still needed to find himself a vessel, in order to get revenge on that uppity ignorant little Seraph and those two no good mudmonkeys he called his friends.

Just the thought of them makes his grace roll with anger.

Levi spent most of his time in treatment though, leaving him free to do as he pleased, making his presence known in little ways, small things, here and there, ruffling the child’s curls with his grace, washing him in comfort when he’d cry as the treatment burned and made him hurt. They were able to communicate mentally, his duty had not been fulfilled yet, he’s bound to the boy until it is, having decided to accept his request, they were bound, until they day the boy took his last breath, he’d only whisper soft words of reassurance and comfort when he felt the discomfort through their bond, never really having need to truly hold conversation, but not so unfocused on it that he wouldn’t notice if the need did arise.

And it wasn’t often, but it did, sometimes.

Like when the child started to refuse to eat.

“Buddy, I know you’re not hungry, I know it makes you feel sick to your tummy, but you have to try something.” Mr. Bert Hankin was a nice young man, ruffled blonde hair, kind blue eyes, he loved caring for the children on the unit. “How about some graham crackers, or some chicken noodle soup, those will be easy on your tummy, you need to eat, little guy, you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning.” He leans against the rails of the boy’s hospital bed. “Levi, if you don’t eat _something,_ we’ll have to put a feeding tube in.”

“Not hungry.” The child huffed, crossing his arms as he looked away, green eyes dim with irritation. “Don’t want nothin’.”

It wasn’t that he _wasn’t_ hungry, he was, he _knew_ he was, but the mere thought of eating _anything_ made him feel sick. He did _not_ want to spend the whole night throwing up whatever he ate, it was yucky, it was gross, and he wasn’t going to do it. No one could make him.

_‘You have to eat, child.’_

**_‘No.’_ **

_‘Why must children be so stubborn?’_ He hears his friend sigh softly. _‘You will feel better once you have eaten something.’_

**_‘I am not hungry.’_ **

_‘Oh, yes, you are. You cannot lie to an angel, especially one of my standing, eat, child.’_

**_‘No.’_ **

_‘Boy—’_

**_‘That’s not my name. My tummy feels funny. I don’t want to eat nothin’_ **

_‘Levi, you must eat something. I agreed to stay with you until you pass, but I will not tolerate you wasting away faster simply because you will not eat. Eat something. Do not make me come back.’_

**_‘I’m not scared of you.’_ **

_‘You will be if you force me to come back to get you to eat.’_

The boy huffs softly, feeling as though he’d just been scolded, and vaguely like he’d just been threatened, and crosses his arms petulantly. He hears Raphael chuckle softly and he resists the urge to stick his tongue out.

He nudged the boy with a small bit of his grace and a small smile graced his metaphysical features when the boy’s soul shined brighter, nudging back, and the youth giggled lightly.

Levi looks up to the server in front of him. “Can I have graham crackers, the crumbly cinnamony kinds?”

Bert Hankin looked the boy over in surprise, this was not the first time the boy had refused to eat, but it was the first time he’d given in, so quickly, they’d never actually had to put a feeding tube in, but they threatened him with it until he begrudging ate. Nodding, anything he was able to get the boy to eat during these incidents, he counted as a win, and darts from the room to retrieve the dry snack the boy requested.

The boy lays back against his monkey, playing with his fingers, and he playfully sends a tendril of grace at him, swirling over his belly, making him giggle brightly, and clap his hands over his belly, as though to stop the gentle teasing.

**_‘Stop! That tickles!’_ **

_‘Does it?’_

**_‘Yes! Yes!’_ **

_‘Well, that’s what stubborn little children get, are you going to eat your snack as you’re supposed to, or do I have to continue punishing you?’_

**_‘No! No! I’ll eat it! No more! I’ll eat it, I swear!’_ **

He pulls his grace back, after another moment of giggly laughter from the child, it warmed his heart, knowing that he was the cause of such a sound, something he hasn’t heard in the longest of times, and even longer since he had been the cause of it. _‘See that you do, or I’ll start up again.’_

Levi smiles to himself when he feels the tingly warmth pull away from his belly, rubbing at it gently, to get rid of the remaining tingles, that had been the start of his impending demise, when his friend had learned about _that_. He did it almost all the time now, when he was being stubborn, or refusing to take his medicine, or being grumpy, or backtalking to the nurses, or when he refused to get in the bath, or when he was in treatment and it burned, the burn would fade and he’d swirl his power over his belly until he was cracking up, he’d tell the nurses he was thinking of funny jokes to himself when they’d ask what was so funny, and his angel friend would just chuckle his deep chuckles in his head. He was a meanie, but he didn’t mind, he liked having the angel here.

He congratulates himself, when he finally gets rid of the remaining tingles, and feels his companion turn their attention elsewhere, knowing he’d won that little altercation. In a way. He did get him to stop with the tummy tingles, after all.

Though, his mind supplied, he had given up in his stance to not eat, and gotten graham crackers, the crumbly cinnamony kind, his favorite.

 _I’m still a winner_ , he thinks to himself, as he takes a bite from his graham cracker, Mr. Hankin ruffling his curls lightly as he made his leave.

He chose to ignore the deep chuckles in the back of his mind.

…

_They met frequently in the boy’s dreams, Raphael having yet to find a vessel strong enough, and Levi spending much of his time sleeping recently, from the new medicines and treatment he was going through._

_He leans back against the backrest of the bench, stretching his arms out along the edge, looking around the dreamscape. “Why do you always dream of this park?”_

_Again, their meeting was in the park, the same playground and swing set, the same kids running around in the background, giggling and laughing, as children do._

_Levi shrugs, coloring in a coloring book at his side, well, at least that was different. “I liked the park,” he colors in a car. “The swings were my favorite!”_

_“The place you liked to visit the most was the neighborhood park?” The Archangel looks down at the child sitting next to him coloring. “Did you not go on vacations with your family?” He watches him color in another car. “The only place you ever wanted to go to was the park, to swing on the swing set?”_

_The boy shakes his head. “Nope, mommy and daddy would fight all the time, because mommy was always doing back stuff and getting in trouble and forgetting about me when daddy was away working, and I would come down to the park because we used to live right next door, because I didn’t like it when they’d fight.” The child picks another crayon from the box sitting next to him and returns to his coloring. “Then, I got sick, and I couldn’t come down anymore.”_

_Raphael hums softly, frowning at what the implications of the boy’s mother doing bad things, the trouble she’d get into, and forgetting about her own child, could mean. But he doesn’t push. He figures it’s not his place, if the child wanted him to know, he’d tell him. He felt sympathy for the child, not having lived the best familial life, when he was nothing but playful and kind, always thanking him for staying and telling him jokes when he was off searching for his vessel, it was distracting, yes, but he found that he didn’t mind listening to the boy’s chattering. He’d treated him with a kindness he hadn’t been treated with in a long time, demanding nothing from him, but his company._

_He loath to say it, he did his best not to get attached, but he was fond of this child._

_“I always wanted to go to the beach, though!” The boy goes on, pulling him from his thoughts, and he looks back down at him. “Daddy is in the Navy, so he’s never home, but he calls and tells me how cool it is, and sends me gifts from wherever he goes, he promised to take me one day….” Levi falls still for a moment, his crayon hovering over the page, and he watches him silently. “But he never did.”_

_“I can take you, in your dreams, if you’d like.” He intones deeply. “I can make it as real as this park is.”_

_The child pauses again, turning to look up at him, bright green eyes shining. “You can!”_

_“Of course,” he nods and looks back up at the scenery around them, he loath to quench the boy’s favorite memory, but coming to the same park every night was starting to grow drab and boring. “I am an Archangel. There is little I can’t do.”_

_The boy forgets about his coloring, it fades away as he turns away from it, lunging forward to grab at the Archangel’s left upper arm excitedly, Raphael started at the sudden movement, the sudden feeling of small fingers curled around his arm, turning to look down at him in surprise._

_Levi ignored the look. “Can you!” He tugs lightly. “Can you really?”_

_His angel friend nods lightly, waving a hand slightly, and turns to watch the scenery change, in complete awe and amazement. Watching as the pond rose and the grass sunk, the dirt thinning out into sand, and the maple trees morphed into something a bit more tropical._

_The child looked around in amazement, jumping from their bench, and runs through the sand to explore this new dreamscape._

_Sitting back, arms crossed over his chest loosely, Raphael gives a small smile at the boy’s excitement._

_“This is sooo cool!”_

_…_

Levi was coloring in a similar one he’d had in that dream when they’d gone to the beach, no one was sure how he gotten it, and he hadn’t said anything that caused alarm, saying he’d found it in the day room and wanted to keep coloring in it, so he brought it back with him, and so they took that at face value, smiled at him, and went about their other duties. Save, of course, for the nurse coming around on her rounds to check on him, and when it came time to eat (sometimes he’d just stare at his food and his angel friend would give him tummy tingles until he promised he was going to eat it), and a few visitors of the furry four-legged kind came to see him. Today was one of the days he had nothing scheduled, no treatments, just his usual medicine, and he could do whatever he pleased.

“Sweetie?” A soft knock on his door alerts him to someone’s arrival, he liked this nurse, Mrs. Nancy Beckman, she was always so nice to him, and reminded him of grandma, and he liked grandma, so he paused in his coloring to look up at her. “You have a visitor who wants to see you.”

Levi tilts his head slightly, and from some distance away, searching for his new vessel, Raphael pauses in his doings, when he feels a surge of nervousness and fear from the other half of their bond. “Who is it?”

“Your mommy wants to come in and see you, baby doll.”

The child bites his lip, giving a slight nod, and Mrs. Beckman smiles as she turns away to go get her.

**_‘Raphael?’_ **

_‘Are you alright, I can feel your tumultuous emotions.’_

**_‘Will you…Will you come back?’_ **

Raphael tilts his metaphysical head at the slight waver of fright that echoes in the fledgling’s tone. _‘I am coming.’_

_…_

Nothing the boy’s hospital room gave any indication that an all-powerful Archangel had entered within it’s four walls, nothing but the boy, who’s bright green eyes flicked to him, standing in the corner of the room, by the window, and he nodded slightly in comfort. Levi felt that soft tingly comforting presence as soon as it entered, and saw the movement of his friend, watching him nod, knowing he was there, made him feel a tad bit better.

He still fidgeted though, picking at the colorful comforter on his bed, leaning back on the large stuffed monkey behind him, now named Rafafell, after finding out that the monkey was his friends associated animal, and the mispronunciation of his name made him grumble, something of which made Levi laugh nearly as hard as the tummy tingles did, every time he heard it.

Mrs. Beckman (Nancy, she always told him to call her) was nice and all, a firm believer in the power, strength, and healing of one’s natural family, didn’t quite understand it when Levi had once said that he didn’t want to have his mother as a visitor, and had assured him that his mother loved him dearly, and that her being there would help them both heal, and he never, not once, spat back that the only reason she came to see him was because she wanted his medicine.

He didn’t mind when his daddy came to see him though, when he could, but it wasn’t very often, daddy was always away on work.

A head pokes around the corner of the door and his emotions roll again, he heard Raphael hum softly, and he resisted the urge to look over at him. “Hi sweetie, how are you?”

Mommy never came to see him, never, she’d only come once to see him, once, and he’d been here for almost three years, coming up on four, and when she did come, it was always for her own benefit, never for his.

Levi didn’t like it when mommy came to visit. “Hi, mommy.”

“I heard you started a new set of medicines.” He nods silently, his nerves spiking dangerously, and feels something was over him, soothingly, his friend’s power (grace, he’d said, it’s called grace) trying to soothe him, and it does, just a little bit. “You’ll be all better in no time, baby.”

This strange new woman, the boy’s mother, crossed into the room, and Raphael watched her closely, as she made her way over to the boy’s hospital bed, making to sit next to his little charge. He knew immediately that he did not like this human. There was something about her that made his the feathers on his wings rustle slightly. He did not like her, not one bit.

He did not want her near the one he had taken special in, his little charge, he did not want her there at all, he did not want her anywhere near him.

Levi scoots away when she tries to sit up next to him and squeeze him into her side. He didn’t like when mommy came to visit, and often times clammed up after she left, something that didn’t go unnoticed by staff, but until they discovered anything worse then a simple negligent parent, they couldn’t turn her away, seeing as to how the boy was underage and all.

She paid her child’s clear discomfort no mind and set her purse to the side. “Mommy’s been doing really good, baby, you’d be so proud, I got my five-week token last Friday.”

Levi has long since learned never to take that to heart, they’ve been here before, multiple times, in fact, five or six weeks sober, and then she’d go right back to the pills.

She’d been banned from coming for almost three months, after her last visit, because of the suspicion that she had been taking his pain medication when he’d fall asleep during her visit.

The boy leaned away when she leaned in close, and it took every inkling of self-restraint in him, to not growl at her, when the fledgling stilled completely, and an inhale of breath was held. “I’m so happy that I got—”

“Mommy,” the youth interrupted, mocking a wide yawn. “Can you go, I’m really sleepy.”

She looked surprised at the interruption, Raphael crossed his arms over his metaphysical chest and hummed softly, watching as she tucked him in and he cuddled down against Rafafell (he loath to say it, he really did, he knew the boy did because he knew it irritated him, and he’d given him a good dose of tummy tingles when he’d finally found that out) and closed his eyes.

Though, Raphael knew the tiny little liar was nothing if not bursting with energy at the moment, he watched silently, as the mother, who clearly thought her child was asleep, reached for the small cup on the desk, intended for the doctor and nurses to put the boy’s medication in. She peeked over her shoulder at the boy pretending to be asleep on his bed and snuck a few of the more important pills into her coin purse, before tucking it back into her bag.

And, then she left.

His fists clenched tightly, a drug addict, his charge’s mother was a drug addict, he had that for a mother, and a father who was never around due to work, he snapped his fingers lightly, she’d find, that two officers would be waiting for her at the hospital entrance, wanting to search her bag, divine justice, not his department, but he was an angel, none the less.

Then, he turns his attention back to his boy, still pretending he was asleep.

_‘I do remember telling you once that you could not lie to me.’_

Levi refused to make a sound until he was sure she was gone and peeked over his shoulder really quick to make sure, before falling back into his position, as though to continue trying to convince him he was, in fact, asleep.

_‘I know you are not sleeping, child, and if you are going to attempt to convince me otherwise, you’ll have to try harder than that.’_

**_‘Shhh, go away, I’m sleepin’”_ **

_‘You are not.’_

**_‘I am, too.’_ **

_‘I want to talk about this, child.’_

**_‘I can’t, cause I’m sleepin.’_ **

He sighs, shaking his head, the boy knew what happened when he got stubborn with him, but he never failed to continue to do so, he leans forward, over the side of the bed, and presses a metaphysical finger to his belly. _‘Well, until you decide not to be so stubborn, and talk to me, you get an extra bad dose of tummy tingles.’_

**_‘No! Not fair!’_ **

Raphael smiles, retreating to a seat in the corner, listening to the boy’s soft squeals and bright laughter from his bed. He’d let it go on for a few minutes, before stopping it, but only after a few minutes, the boy had to learn after all.

…

_“There is no way for you to avoid me now, child, talk to me, what was that about?”_

_“That was my mommy.”_

_Raphael huffs an amused sounding sigh. “I knew that, fledgling, you feared her, why?”_

_Levi played with the sand on the beach they now always came to during their nightly meetings, he was building a sand castle, focused on that task, he really didn’t want to talk about it. At least, this time, Raphael was sitting next to him and not above him on the bench, he’d asked him once if he liked the bench and if he named it and had grown attached and that’s why it was still there, and he’d laughed softly and thrown sand at him._

_“She’s scary!” He throws a handful of sand. “She came to visit me once, and only came to try and take my medicine when she got really bad, and she got really mad and started yelling and—”_

_“She was using you to feed her addiction?” Levi nods, throwing another handful of sand onto his feet, and Raphael studies him carefully. “I will not let her harm you, if that is what you fear.”_

_Another nod, and he starts when a large dark hand closes around his, in the process of throwing another handful of sand._

_Raphael shook his head when little green eyes turned to look up at him. “Stop throwing sand, it’s getting into my wings, and it’s irritating.” He lets go do the boy’s hand._

_He stares up at him for a moment, before speaking. “You have wings?” Levi giggles softly when his angel friend gives him a look that read like ‘are you serious?’._

_“I am an Archangel, of course I have wings, and if you’re a good little boy, perhaps I will show them to you one day.”_

_“Really!” Levi bounces slightly in excitement. “You mean it!”_

_“Perhaps.”_

_The child smiles, a tad too innocently, and turns towards him, he watches the boy with a raised eyebrow, as he pulls his arm back, his hand still full of sand. “Levi, don’t you dare.” The child only giggles at his warning, and he resists the urge to smile at the sound, if anything, to try and keep up this stern facade, and points a finger at him in warning. “I’m warning you.”_

_His charge giggles again, and he turns away, when the boy throws a hand full of sand at him. “That’s what you get for throwing sand at me last night!” He buries his hand back in the sand, scooping up another hand full, and pulls his arm back again. “This is my revenge!”_

_“Who said you get to have revenge?” He snatches the boys raised hand into his grasp, the sand falling from his small fist, and tugs him forward. “You don’t get to have any revenge.” Levi squeaks when he’s tugged forward, laying over his angel friends lap, giggling brightly when a large dark hand hovers dangerously over his belly. “Let me show you what happens to those who throw sand at their guardian.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael spared approximately two days of searching for a vessel to be at Levi’s side uninterrupted, caressing him in his grace, offering as much comfort as he could to the distressed exhausted child, after a particularly bad few days of treatment, wiping away little tears as they dripped from his closed eyes. He was starting to get worse, he knew so, the boy knew so, the nurses and doctors knew so, but no one said anything on the matter.

He was there when he seemed to rebound, slowly, but surely, and soon he was back to his ever-energetic self.

He was there when Levi had finally, after long last, lost his ever-enduring temper, and threw the largest, most amazing temper tantrum the Archangel has ever laid witness to in such a small child. Throwing things about, screaming, and crying, nurses ducking out of his room when he threw whatever was within his reach at them.

It hadn’t been until the boy had nearly torn his IV line and port from his small arm that Raphael finally stepped in, catching his arm before he could tug them free, holding him steady, perhaps a bit more firmly then was necessary, lulling him into a more peaceful state with his grace, until the boy sighed softly, and laid back against Rafafell, rubbing at his tired little eyes with his small fists.

_‘What has gotten into you, fledgling, this is unlike you.’_

**_‘Nothin.’_** The child snapped back.

_‘Do not get short with me, little one, you are in no position for such an attitude.’_

Levi glared at him as best as one can when their warm and sleepy, licking at his lips, crossing his little arms over his chest petulantly. **_‘You’re not in charge of me!’_**

_‘As an adult, to a child, I do believe that makes you my charge, little one.’_

**_‘You’re doing this! You’re making me sleepy!’_ **

His lips quirk into a slight smile. _‘I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about, child, are you feeling sleepy?’_

**_‘You do too!’_ **

_‘I do not, hush child, close your eyes and rest.’_

_…._

After he was sure that the boy wasn’t going to experience any more mood swings of such a drastic degree, Raphael returned to his search for a suitable vessel, which, in the end, turned out to be rather easier then he’d thought it would be.

Low and behold, miracles do happen, Father works in mysterious ways.

An army doctor, fresh home from war, laying half conscious in a hospital bed of his own, without so much as a month left, after being caught in the direct like of fire during a roadside bomb in Afghanistan, was his prime candidate for a vessel.

Raphael swarmed around him silently, concealing his mighty grace as best as he could, entering his subconscious mind to make contact.

Captain Rodger Fayhey, combat medic, knew he wasn’t going to make it through the rest of the year, and so, when he met the one claiming to be an Archangel, he knew he was making the right decision in allowing the creature to send his soul to Heaven, and use his empty vessel while he was down here on Earth.

Rodger Fayhey was born and raised a Catholic, he knew who exactly the Archangel Raphael was, and it had been his honor to be able to assist him.

He flexes his fingers, as he adjusted to the sudden change of direction, allowing his grace time to settle in it’s new confines, and his wings to rustle on the metaphysical plane. This vessel was much more comfortable for him then the last one was, and not to say he was a genderist, but his preferred gender as well.

**_‘Raphael?’_ **

The Archangel lowers his hand. _‘Yes, little one?’_

**_‘I don’t feel good.’_ **

Though he had decided to help make the process as painless as possible, he was no miracle worker, and there was still certain things he could not aid with, and the side effects of the treatment and medication was one of them. He did not feel much pain, Raphael was sure of that, but little Levi did experience the insomnia and sleepiness, two combatting forces. He experienced the loss of appetite and the mood swings. He experienced his curls slowly falling free. He could stop the pain, but he could not stop the process, he was slowly, but surely, starting to lose his grand fight.

_‘Give me a moment.’_

Once he was sure his grace was well and truly settled, Raphael snapped his fingers, appearing in the boy’s room, startling the boy curled around his large monkey.

He raised a hand soothingly. “Calm down, little one, it’s only me.”

Levi sits up slightly. “Who…Who are you?”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “You know full well who I am, fledgling.”

“Raphael?” Levi looked him up and down, taking the man in for all he was worth, his little hands shaking slightly as he gripped at his beloved stuffed monkey. “How can I be sure it’s really you?”

“You named that monkey you so dearly love _‘Rafafell’_ because you know how much it irritates me.”

The boy giggles lightly, nodding his head, settling back down against his stuffed monkey. “I don’t feel good.”

Raphael crossed the room slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, looking him over carefully, the boy was a bit on the pale side. Levi closes his eyes when a cool hand curls around his forehead.

“You’re warm, what’s wrong?”

“My tummy hurts.”

He hums softly. “What can I do to help?”

The small child rolls over on his back. “Will you rub my tummy?”

The Archangel hums softly, leaning over, curling his hand over the boy’s small belly, and rubbed gentle soothing circles, until the boy’s eyes closed, and he drifted off.

…

It was easy for the Archangel to put the child to sleep, and he didn’t need to be a healer to know that the child needed as much as he could get, all it took was one story and a slight touch of his grace, and the boy was settling down with Rafafell for a good nights sleep, and he was a warm weight against his side that the Archangel hadn’t known he’d missed until he’d had it once again.

Levi mumbled in his sleep, a few times every now and then, but Raphael had learned some time ago that it meant little to nothing, his mind simply constantly twisting and moving. That was all.

And, he’d curled further into the Archangel’s side.

Raphael sighs, leaning back against the pillows, his arm curled around the sleeping child pressed against his side, and closed his eyes.

Expanding his grace as he was didn’t have many side effects, but it was tiring, he pushed on though, searching through the other worlds.

Plural.

More then one.

That wayward idiot brother of his was still out there, and he’d be damned if he allowed that little monster to continue to roam around the world, especially with those creatures inside of him.

He just had to find him first.

…

“No.”

“You need it, child.”

“It tastes weird.”

“It looks like it does.”

They stared at each other, Raphael staring in the boy’s bright green eyes, Levi meeting his stare equally. Both of them a posing force to reckon with when it came to things like this. A cup held between them both, filled half way with a think pink liquid, the object of their small argument.

“I’m not drinking that.”

“Oh?” He tilts his head slightly. “Are you so sure?”

Levi nods once. “Positive.”

The Archangel smiles, it’s a sweet smile, deceivingly so, and Levi has come to the conclusion that he does not like that smile. “Well, if you are too unwell to take your necessary medication, then, perhaps, you are too unwell to stay up passed your given bedtime.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “You _can’t_ do that!”

Raphael smirked lightly, pressing a finger to his own chest. “Adult.” And then into the chest of the child before him. “Child.” He holds the cup out to him in offering. “I think, that means I can.”

The boy huffed in childish irritation, as he took the cup from him, having a movie he really wanted to wat that night, he didn’t want to not to be able to stay up passed bedtime, and gulped it down in one quick sip. He made a face, one of disgust, at the after taste left over.

Raphael chuckles lowly at the facial expression and rubbed his head fondly. “There, no, was that so hard.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Oh, _really_?”

Levi bites his lip, trying to look upset, but when he pokes him in the belly, he smiles. “No, I love you.”

“I love you too, little one.”

…

Levi’s weeks had become rather full after that, what with the holidays coming up and a new round of treatment starting, his schedule was completely full. The boy took it all in stride though, only having a few slip ups here and there, and it was usually resolved with a light touch of warning from angelic roommate before anything could actually be made from it.

Because of the hassle and such, whenever Raphael did get the chance to interact with the child, it was usually as he was falling asleep for the night, which was of no problem, they still met in the boy’s dreams, but they had grown slower, the boy was growing more and more tired.

With his new charge busy, it left Raphael with plenty of time to continue his searching, he knew exactly what resided in Purgatory, and if they managed to get out, well, he didn’t really want to dwell on the _‘what ifs’_ until he knew for sure what the details of the situation were. Things had been rather quiet in the supernatural world as of late, and while it was not strange for things to fall under the Archangel’s radar, getting this quite was rather strange, it was almost a forced silence, as though to keep out any unwanted attention.

Something was happening, has been happening, while he had been here with Levi, and it was becoming ever clearer that it was imperative that he found out what.

He’d made Levi promise to contact him right away if anything came around that needed his immediate attention, that it would be brough to his attention withing a timely manner, there had been an incident about a week ago where something had happened and it had not been brought to his attention and it had not ended well, and his order was to avoid problems that arose when he was not made aware.

“I will, stop worrying so much, it was one time, and it wasn’t even that bad!”

Raphael levels a look on the boy and crosses his arms. “Oh, really?”

“Really! It all turned out okay!”

“You slept for three days afterwards.” He reminds gently.

“Well, okay, at the time it wasn’t okay, but it did end up that way.”

Emerald green eyes narrow slightly, Levi smiles up at him innocently, rolling his eyes, Raphael reached a large hand out to ruffle the boy’s soft hair, what remained of it, it was starting to thin out.

“You’re more trouble then you’re worth.”

“Oh, you know you love me.”

He stayed until the boy ate his dinner, took his nightly medicines, and settled down for bed.

…

Raphael stretched his wings out as he jumped from the roof of the hospital, and it felt oh so good to do so, his grace already searching out for anything that could give him information on the currant going on in the supernatural world.

It didn’t take him long to find someone who could help him get the information he so desired.

…

“Sam Winchester, it has been some time.”

The hunter glared at him heatedly, and he huffed in amusement, rolling his shoulders lightly. “Not long enough!”

Raphael huffed in amusement, walking around the hunter calmly, despite the weapon being directed at him.

“Who in their right mind let _you_ in!”

The Archangel looked down at his currant vessel, a fine specimen, strong and well built. A man of honor and protection. One who stood for his beliefs, and for those who could not, and would not, stand up for themselves.

A warrior.

“An army medic, wasn’t going to last the night.”

Sam raises his head slightly. “Cas blew you up, guts and everything.”

He huffs an amused laugh, green eyes turn to look at the young hunter, mind whirling for the location of his younger brother. “And, did you see wings?”

“What?”

“You have seen angels die, my brothers and sisters, you’ve killed a number of them yourself, no hard feelings, don’t worry. Did you see my wings seared into the wall?”

Now that Sam thought about it, no, he didn’t see wings imprinted on the wall.

“Castiel merely blew up my vessel. I was forced to make do and find another. Not an easy feat, mind you, but I managed.”

…

Levi opened his eyes slowly, the new medicines running it’s course through his veins, making even sleepier.

His room over come with silence since Raphael left, he missed him, he wanted him to come back, he’d said he was only a call away, but he didn’t want to disturb him, he _also_ said he had something important he had to do.

He reached out, his hand brushing against something rough, as he reached for his cup of juice, Levi flew up, eyes wide, ignoring the dizzying spell that came over him. “Who are you?”

Bright, glowing blue eyes stared at him, a face, with veins, dark black in color, running under his skin.

“I should have known that he would have come to a sickly child, he has grown attached to you, that is good, very good. I must have an Archangel serving under me, and to have his new token charge fall into my lap, it is a miracle.”

Levi swallowed thickly and built up his courage. “Who are you!”

The man in the trench coat stood straighter, hands flexing at his side, and eyes bore into him harshly.

“Watch your tone, _child_ , I am Castiel, but you may call me God.”

There was something about that voice, something sinister underneath, that made Levi shiver.

…

“What does it matter to you?” Dean Winchester had finally been found, not far, and Raphael hated having to repeat himself with a deep passion. But the thought of returning to Levi after this compelled him to play nicely.

For now.

He sighs deeply. “There are things much older in Purgatory, and that little idiot took them in too.”

That caught them off guard, and Raphael took it in stride, finding it even more amusing that the ones who were famed for saving the world, knew so _little_ about it.

Dean stuttered slightly. “Uhh, w—wait, what older things?”

“Long before God created Man and the Angels, He created His first beasts. The Leviathans. Personally I found them to be rather entertaining, but He feared they’d eat up the entire petri dish, and locked them away.” Normally he’d loath having to explain this to two simple mudmonkeys, but desperate times, called for desperate measures, even he knew that. “Why do you think He created such a place a Purgatory?”

…

Pitch black eyes look up from the fiesta platter they’d been enjoying, and he raised a hand, quieting Famines chatter.

That stupid little soldier would never live another day in this world if he harmed a hair on that child’s head.

He’d marked him personally and he didn’t take that kind of special interest these days.

…

At the same time that those pitch-black eyes looked up, in the middle of some field in Rome, golden eyes opened, and a pair of lungs inhaled deeply.

He was alive.

…

Levi was scared, curious, but scared. There was something about this man, who claimed to be God, that made him feel uncomfortable, unsafe. He was no genius when it came to these sorts of things, and when he and Raphael watched mystery movies together, the Archangel would always point out the clues so that he could follow along, but he knew this wasn’t right. “Why do you keep staring at me like that?”

Castiel tilted his head back and stared at him unblinkingly. “Children must learn to speak only when spoken to.”

Levi bit back a retort, because Raphael had been teaching him manners, curse him and his teaching skills, and tummy tingles.

“Come, we are taking our leave.”

He screamed when his IV line and port were torn out of his arm. He needed those things, they were what helped him get the medicine he needed, what was keeping him alive for right now.

“Wait! What! Where are we going! I need to stay here!”

Castiel pulled the boy out of the blankets roughly, so much so that he stumbled, and had it not been for the iron like grip on his wrist, he would have surely fallen over. Levi tugged at his captured limb to no avail.

“You will ensure that he maintains his place.”

Levi shivered and he knew it wasn’t because he was cold.

…

Being killed _hurt._

Now, he’s been killed on multiple occasions, and he knew what dying felt like, but ouchies, that one was going to be the one that stuck for the ages. He’d joke about it, one day, maybe, but that fucking hurt.

Golden eyes watched as the patrons ordered their cold treats and some stayed.

Gabriel took another mouthful of his monstrous sundae and savored the tastes he had missed for so, so long.

Then, his eyes fell on someone so achingly familiar.

Eyebrow raised, he waited, as they ordered a milkshake, small, mint double chocolate fudge.

Odd, but not the oddest thing he’s ever seen.

“Well, I never took you for a milkshake kind of guy, Raph.”

Raphael let out a small sigh, and turned to greet his brother, little milkshake in hand, and straw between two fingers. “And, I never thought Death would favor you so much.”

Gabriel grinned and pointed his spoon at him. “Mind, definitely your taste, too _cool_ for me.” He paused and thought about what he’d said, and made a face, wow, being dead really kills a guy’s creative sarcastic streak. His older brother, thank his lucky stars, didn’t comment on the statement and merely raised an eyebrow.

Good, a raised eyebrow is something he could deal with, he could work with that, he could.

…

_"And now your little pet has gone and swallowed them all."_

_Sam and Dean exchanged looks, quick precise looks, "What's the big deal, you're an archangel, aren't you? Just snap and they’re gone."_

_Raphael rolled his eyes, honestly did the human think that if it was that easy, he'd be wasting his efforts here?_

_"Don't you think that if that were an option, I would be here discussing it with you two? Believe it or not there are some monsters that just can't die. Why do you think He had us lock them away all those eons ago?"_

_Sam looked over at his brother again, "We..We need a door."_

_"You have everything you need at that lab.", He looked at the two, not one to like his time wasted, but knew that there was no other way to ensure Levi's safety. The other little mud-monkeys could shrivel up for all he cared, but Levi was his. "Get him to return there and compel him to give up the power."_

_“Compel?”_

_“Figure it out.”_

_"But that door, it only opens at the eclipse, and that's over."_

_Sam Winchester, now, don't get him wrong, he hated all things Winchester and everything associated with them, but Sam was most definitely the one he hated the least. But alas, even he could contract a case of stating the obvious._

_"I'll make another, 3:59 Saturday morning, just before dawn. Be punctual."_

_"How do we-"_

_He held up a hand to stop the older Winchester, "You don't, but what other choice do you have, I'd rather have your head on my wall without the worry of those things running around. Today we have a common enemy and once we get rid of it, I would be more than happy to returning as your foe."_

_…_

Was it improper to tap ones foot?

Raphael loves his little brother, he well and truly does, but given the chance, Gabriel can go on forever and ever without the need to stop for a breath in between his long-winded exclamations.

The ice cream is most positively going to be melted by the time he gets it back to Levi, and while he knows the boy won’t mind because it’s easier to get to the fudge that way, he'd like to get it there while it’s still remotely cold. He's not exactly keen on the idea of introducing him to his new charge but Gabriel can keep going on and on about his tale there while he ensures that Levi actually sleeps through the night.

Father knows that he's lying when he says he does, whilst he's not there to ensure he _actually_ does.

"Ga...” He wonders vaguely if he should simply force him into silence but decides against it. “Gabriel!"

Golden eyes widened at his exclamation, clearly not used to such a thing from soft spoken passive Raphael.

"Yea?"

"Would you like to come with me while I deliver this treat?"

"Deliver it to who?"

"A friend."

Gabriel stared at him hard and intently for a long moment. Raphael raised an eyebrow at the scrutinizing look cast his direction from his younger brother.

"Sure! You have a friend? This I gotta see!"

He did find it slightly insulting that his younger brother just assumed that he could not possibly have any friends.

...

_He holds up a slim hand silencing the three humans before they could utter anything that might set him off on a killing spree._

_That annoying little bug has taken what was his and he does not take kindly to those who steal from him._

_"Shut up Dean."_

_Skin tightens over knuckles as the fingers curl on themselves over his knee._

_"Dean, do you know why I allow yourself, your brother, and that pesky little angel of yours to keep coming back?"_

_Dean sucks in a breath and looks towards Bobby and Sam for help. Neither look up to answering the Horseman's question and the eldest Winchester child turns back to do so on his own, hoping beyond hope that whatever he says is the right answer._

_"Becau-"_

_"Because I find it amusing Dean. Little insignificant bugs so willful in staying the order of things. It humors me."_

_Dark eyes turn up and they blaze in fury, "But my humor runs thin Dean Winchester. Your angel has taken something from me, something I took personal interest in, and I do not appreciate my things being taken."_

_…_

Gabriel didn't want to come off as being a jerk when it came to the lack of friends his older brother could have, but when Raphael took them to the pediatric ward of a Cancer Center, of all places for his brother to pick up his one and only friend, he had never thought that he would find one in such a place.

But he's seen weirder.

There was a commotion down the hall, and looking up, he just managed to catch the look of concern cross his brothers features, before Raphael took off in the direction the nurses were running in.

It was a boy's room, decked out in blues and greens, toy cars and action figures littered most of the shelves on the walls. There was a few police officers in the room, some detectives, and a captain off in the corner talking into a cell phone.

Why Raphael seemed so interested, let alone brought them here, was beyond him.

While his brother tried to get close enough without alerting the humans to their being there too, Gabriel stepped off to read the name on the plate by the door. There was something about the name 'Levi' that he knew was going to be important.

_"Raph? What's wrong? Why are we here?"_

Raphael waved him off, _"He's gone! He was here and resting, as he should have been, and he was taken!"_

_"What? Why is that important? Who is he?"_

Gabriel startled when the mint ice cream started boiling in his brothers hand.

_"They did not see anyone come in nor out. This has his name written all over it, I swear it Gabriel, I understand your unfathomable amusement by that pesky bug but if he harms a hair on the boys head, I will tear him apart piece by piece."_

_"Who? Harms a hair on whose head?"_

Raphael turned to look at him with glowing eyes, _"Levi."_

…

He yawned tiredly, rubbing at his cold arms to keep himself awake and alert, watching as the strange man , Castiel, he had said his name was, muttered to himself and jerked oddly over across the other side of the cool dark room.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he heard a voice that sounded oddly like his angel friend 'scolding' him for letting himself get so worn out and yet continuing to fight off the slumber. Levi rubbed his eyes absentmindedly and curled in closer trying to warm himself up more, last time he had felt like this Raphael had wrapped blankets around him and they'd watched a movie.

And when he says 'watched' he means _he_ watched while Raphael complained in what he always assumed was an 'under the breath' sort of way.

"He has noticed you’re gone."

Levi looked up in shock at the actual closeness of the voice, and he nearly jumped from his spot enough that he would have head butted the looming figure who claimed to be God.

He wasn't no genius but he highly doubted that this scary man was who he claimed to be.

The man stepped back, and he coughed into his hand, eyes tracking the freaks every movements, he didn't even have to look down.

He pulled his hand away wet when he'd finished coughing.

…

_"Woah woah woah, Rapharoo, slow down and tone down the rage there or the humans will start to notice!"_

_Raphael ignored Gabriel to the point that the younger archangel was pushed to the point of actually grabbing his older brother by the bicep and yanking him around. Raphael was the picture of rage when he was yanked around, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as the raw electric energy of his brothers grace ran up his arm and into his chest._

_"Raph, who is Levi? Is he another prophet? Why are you so interested in him?"_

_It took a moment for his inner fury to fade enough for him to realize what he'd done to his brothers arm and huffed as he tugged Gabriel's arm around and tugged the sleeve up to examine the burn._

_Not alive for even a week and he's already getting himself hurt._

_It tingles as his burn is healed and his brother lets him go._

_"Levi is my friend."_

_Gabriel eyed him carefully, "You've changed."_

_"Have I?"_

_"You care about this Levi."_

_Raphael chuckled softly, "I guess you could say that." He took a moment to think. "He reminds me of you."_

_Gabriel looked up, "Awesome?"_

_"Sure brother, sure."_

_The moment passed and the intensity of the situation became ever more real as his brother explained the situation and relationship that had formed, their bond they had made. In his opinion, it had done Raphael some good to meet this Levi kid and he couldn't wait until he got to meet him too._

_However, as the bond became ever clearer, the situation became ever more dire, a prayer bond was unbreakable until death of one of its halves._

_And if someone used that bond to their gain? Well they had the power of an archangel in their back pocket, and if they knew that, then the world had best watch out for itself._

_"And you think that Cas has something to do with his being gone?"_

_"I don't think it, I know it, though I guess I can't blame him completely as he is not exactly himself at the moment."_

_Gabriel's brow furrowed slightly, "What's that mean?"_

…

Levi wiped at his dripping nose with the back of his hand and startled when the man started to laugh. He quickly ducked back into his corner and whimpered.

He wanted Raphael.

Raphael would make it better and he'd know how to help him get his nose to stop bleeding like it was.

"Well, everyone was sure to feel that, the Messenger has been returned to us."

…

_Dean looked over and exchanged a quick look with his brother, Death reached over and picked up a pickle chip, tried it and approved, it was a good chip._

_"He took something of yours?"_

_"Yes, something that I am inordinately fond of, and you are going to get him back to me, or, well, his new companion."_

_Sam took a step forward and immediately stopped when Death looked over at him._

_"And how are we supposed to do that, with Castiel the way he is?"_

_"I do believe the Archangel has already told you how to do it. I should warn you that if you do not do as I say of you within the time frame given to you, well," He stood dusting off his suit and reached for his cane, "You'll all be dead before you can think of your failure."_

…

**_"I do believe that when the nurse says it is wash time, she means it is indeed wash time."_ **

**_Levi crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly, eyes the basin of water from across the room in his bed, he wanted no part in it. He was comfortable where he was and with his mind set, he wasn't moving from his spot without being physically lifted from it._ **

**_From across the room, Raphael looked between both the tub and the boy in his bed, arms crossed over his chest loosely. He gave it a moment more and uncrossed his arms, Levi watched him closely, the nurses and orderlies would simply leave him be._ **

**_Not daring upset him with such things._ **

**_But not this one, this one, his friend here, he would come get him from this bed and he most certainly would force him to take his bath._ **

**_Levi took his chances, near wireless, and he tried to make a bolt for it. Large hands caught him around the waist and lifted him straight from the floor._ **

**_"Not so fast, now, we must get you in there before it gets too cool."_ **

**_He pouted and turned large pleading eyes on him, "But I don't wanna!"_ **

**_Raphael chuckled softly and carried him over to the tub, "There are many things I don't want to do, for instance, I don't want to have to force you to do things you should already be doing, and yet, here we are."_ **

**_Levi giggled and squirmed when fingers tweaked at his side._ **

**_"If you know what's good for you, you'll get in without a fight, or we can keep going like this."_ **

**_Levi giggled and pushed against his chest, "No! No! I'll do it! I'll do it!"_ **

…

Gabriel nodded along until Raphael had finally told him all about this boy named Levi, and watching his brother talk about the boy he knew that this kid meant something special to his brother.

Raphael lifted his face away from his hands, having buried it there a moment before, his emotions rolling in a way he had never felt before, knowing that Levi was gone and in danger. And then there was the rolling rage towards that cretin who dared touch a hair on his head, when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

His younger brother smiled sympathetically, "We'll get him back brother, he clearly means a lot to you, I will do everything in my power to help get him back."

"That is not what worries me, he is not well, there is no telling how long he can go without the care he can get here."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He is sick Gabriel, very sick, I worry for him out there."

The Messenger raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Why didn't you just heal him?"

Raphael shook his head, "He has already been claimed, too far ahead, there was nothing I could do." He sighs deeply. “And, he’s ready.”

"Already been claimed? By who?"

"Death."

Gabriel's eyes brightened in thought, an idea coming to mind.

…

_"It is not often that an Archangel, let alone two, come to visit me. Tell me, what can I do for you?"_

_Raphael did not look so sure about this, making sure to keep Gabriel at a somewhat safe distance from this particular creature, even if when it came down to it there was nothing he could really do if he decided to go on the offensive._

_Or got mad._

_Death took a sip from his drink and a chip from his bag, turning to look up at them for the first time since they had appeared there at least an hour ago._

_"You have grown fond of the boy."_

_Raphael nodded; it was true. Levi was, well Levi was his closest friend. He was worried about the child._

_"He does not have long left."_

_"That's right and rumor has it that you claimed him for your own, not often you do that anymore, what’s up with that?"_

_Gabriel was going to be the death of them all, talking to Death like that, but the pale man merely laughed softly and nodded._

_"It is odd, isn't it. It's not something I have felt in such a long while now. One out of over 7 billion humans has drawn my attention. There is something about that child I can't put my finger on. He is different."_

_"He is, isn't he," Raphael cut in despite himself, "He has this attitude about him, sarcastic and childlike, it's almost endearing."_

_"We could agree on that."_

_Gabriel smiled at his brother over his shoulder. Death cleared his throat and reached for another sip of his drink. Back down to business with him. Never one to be 'playful' for too long._

_"And I'm assuming you want my help?"_

_"It would be nice."_

_Death heaved a sigh and pushed himself up from the chair he was relaxing in, or as close as Death could get to 'relaxing' in anything, and he held out a silver key. Old fashioned and ancient looking. Gabriel looked down at it as it laid in his hand, Death patted a hand down his suit making ready to take his leave._

_"What's this for?"_

_"Think about it little messenger. Who were the ones that locked those vile creatures away the first time?"_

_He tapped the floor with his cane, "Perhaps it's time you looked downwards for help."_

_…_

They all knew the moment when the little boy that had attracted Raphael's attention by mispronouncing his name had finally begun to succumb to his sickness. Raphael had been distracted for the last week while he remained there with them, checking in on his little friend whenever he could.

He froze, completely and utterly froze, the humans in the room looked up in confusion when the glass he had been holding fell to the floor in a loud shatter.

Eyes wide with fear, and shoulders rigid as he built up his power, Raphael looked up once and without so much as a word to the hunters or his brothers, was gone in a blink of an eye.

In the wake of his departure, the three remaining archangels got to their knees, bending at the waist slightly they closed their eyes.

Bobby turned to the newly restored Castiel with the question all the other humans in the room wanted answers to too.

"What are they doin?"

"They are praying. For Death to be swift and Azrael to grant safe passage."

...

Nathan Evans was pacing back and forth in the midst of a crowded hospital room. Machines beeped and buzzed, and the usually strong built Navy man was a wreck.

"Please don't tell me to stop! Please don't make me stop!"

He'd been on the phone for hours, trying to see what strings could be pulled and where he could get more help, and it all came down to this. There was no helping his boy now. Raphael turned slightly to see where Levi was and how he was doing, because it was still much too soon. He knew the boy was dying but not yet, not yet.

"Please don't make me stop!"

There was a nurse laying in the bed, Nurse Sandy, Levi curled into her looking like a fragile paper doll. She reached a hand up to calm the hysterical father.

"And I don't want to stop either, but Levi is terminal Nathan, in a few minutes his heart is going to stop,"

It was short, and direct, but it was well known with all occupants in the room, seen and unseen that in these sorts of situations such directness was needed. There was little time to be had and that precious last few moments of life could not be used to spare feelings.

"Now, I could, I could pump his chest, and push all sorts of medicines and put him on a ventilator because he'll no longer be able to breath on his own, but even with all that, he's going to _die_."

Nathan shook, repressed cries finally breaking through the barrier keeping them hidden away, and tears began to fall silently. The thought of losing one’s only child is a feeling Raphael has never experienced. Angels having children is forbidden and while a fledgling is as good as, Archangels do not take personal fledglings, and it just wasn't the same.

But Levi was different.

He was the closest thing any angel had ever gotten. The closest thing that Raphael had gotten; he knew the boy better than he knew some of his siblings.

It feels like his world is crumbling around him all because of this little human child on Death's door.

"And the last person who will have had their hands on him, who have been able to touch him," She took a shaky breath, "Well, it's gonna be me."

Raphael moved closer, he had to be closer, perhaps he could pull a string here or there, stall the Reaper when it came.

_"I'm not so easy to stall I'm afraid."_

Raphael turned at the sound of his voice, he knew Death had claimed him already, but he had never thought that he would come to reap him personally.

Death raised an eyebrow, examining the contents on the table, and crinkled his nose at the saltless disgusting hospital food.

 _"And miss the boy who reminded you of your purpose, please little angel, I make exceptions for certain ones. He's always interested me."_ The horseman checked a pocket watch, _"Shouldn't be too long now."_

"Or it could be you. So you don't want to miss this, this next part he needs his daddy for this part."

"Daddy?"

His voice, it was nothing like it had been when he'd heard it last week. It had only been six and a half days, how had he gone from that to this in such a short amount of time?

But now, now it was so breathy, so airy, it was barely a whisper.

Nathan sucked in a breath and the nurse looked down at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Are we going to Hawaii?"

Not caring that he was wrinkling his dress blues, Nathan climbed into that bed and held the fading child close, the child turned in his arms, pressing against his chest, and the nurse retreated to a chair across from them.

"Yes."

Raphael turned to look at Death, _"Surely, there is something you can do! He can't die!"_

_"You do know my job. The boy will pass, it is written and been decreed, he will die, and I will reap his soul."_

_"You can-"_

_"Don't presume to tell me what I can and cannot do angel, you know your place in the balance, what lives dies, some just die quicker than others."_

_"Please!"_

_"Though it doesn't help, I am sorry."_

And he was. There was not many that Death actually mourned when they died, but Levi was special. There was something about the boy and his witty personality that made it nearly impossible to not care for him.

He had proven it with the Healer and the Morningstar.

Death himself too, it seemed.

_"You're right, it doesn't help, at all. In fact, it does the exact opposite."_

"We're going to go and play in the white warm sands and sparkling water like you've always wanted."

Nathan sucked in a shaky breath, tears slipped from his eyes onto Levi's smooth bald little head. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

It really wouldn't be long now.

_"He can't just, just die! It's too soon! He still has so much to do! He can't go!"_

_"It’s a natural process, considering your title and position, I would have assumed you would have known that."_

"And Mama's gonna come and cousin Zak. We're going to get those slushy’s you love, the blue raspberry ones."

Both turned to look and watch as a small glowing ball rose from the boys mouth, his soul leaving his earthly vessel behind, another, brighter and powerful, joined the boys. They melded together and the planes shifted.

Death sighed, _"Well, I enjoy His hand at work, but that was a bit anticlimactic for His style."_

Raphael didn't respond.

_"Raphael....What happened to me?"_

He turned to the side, the scene of the father crying over the empty body next to him running on mute, and his eyes connected with an odd swirl of greens and golds.

_"Levi?"_

_"Yea?",_ The boy was flexing a hand before his face. _"This is so weird, Raphael."_

_"Levi!"_

He let out a sound of surprise as he was lifted from the floor in a hurry, smiling despite the saddening situation, at the excitement rolling from his angel friend. Death cleared his throat for them, leaning to stand.

_"You are still causing more trouble then you are worth, even after death."_

_"I'm dead?"_

_"Of course."_

Let it be known that Death did not have children.

That was a good thing.

For everyone.

Levi smiled at him though, ducking into the Archangel's shoulder, and Death shook his head again. He tilted his chin.

And was gone.

...

"I hope he does not do anything regrettable."

"It has been a long time now."

Gabriel shook his head, motioning to the quick approaching Healer and his tiny boy shaped package. He had a feeling it had been a good two hours and he had yet to put the boy down.

Levi was giggling at the giddy archangel, and the giggles increased at the sight of the other elated three, waving at them happily.

"Kiddo!"

"Little one!"

"Chicken Nugget!"

He stuck his tongue out at Lucifer, "I'm not a nugget!"

"Sure you are!"

"You're a nugget!"


End file.
